marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, former hero-in-training | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Ed Valentine | First = "Freaky" (June 17, 2012) "Ultimate Deadpool" (July 7, 2013) | Quotation = So once there was a kid - a weird, special kid - and his life was a TOILET! Maybe somebody treated him bad, maybe he got hurt by bad people. So maybe Fury's hero school was the boost he needed. And for a while the kid bought what Fury was selling. Until he realized it was more fun to laugh at the pain, to hurt those who hurt you, times a thousand! | Speaker = Deadpool explaining the truth to Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 16 | HistoryText = According to Deadpool, his mother was captured by ninjas 30 seconds after he was born. Also, Spider-Man was there because of "genetic engineering or whatever". He also claims to have gotten his powers from falling into a radioactive swimming pool as a teenager. In reality, he was just some kid picked on and beat up by a gang of thugs until Nick Fury recruited Deadpool into his Young Heroes program. There Deadpool trained alongside Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man, but eventually became disillusioned with Fury's goals and wanted to get revenge on the people who tormented him all those years. He left the program to become a "freelance hero" shortly before Spider-Man was brought in. Deadpool later teamed up with Spider-Man to track down "Agent McGuffin", a rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent suspected of selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets to Taskmaster. After the two took down Taskmaster, it is revealed that there is no Agent McGuffin, and Taskmaster stole the secrets off Deadpool. Spider-Man rejects Deadpool's offer to split the money in exchange for keeping his secret, and the two fight. Spider-Man eventually gets the best of Deadpool, and Deadpool reveals to his better how he became the person he is. Spider-Man, understanding how easily he could have been just like him, allowed Deadpool to get away. | Powers = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. He is also able to fight in "Fantasy battles" with Spider-Man due to both characters' overactive imagination and ability to break the fourth wall. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Deadpool wielded two katanas, two fully automatic pistols, a minigun, multiple types of grenades, mines, bombs, and multiple knives. | Notes = * Voiced by Will Friedle * A photo of Deadpool was featured in the cover of the Timely magazine which stuck on Sabretooth's face in his fight against Spider-Man and Wolverine, who switched bodies. * He is seen again as a character in a fighting game Peter and Harry Osborn were playing, Harry taunts Peter after winning the fight by saying "You've been 'pooled!'". * Deadpool has a reluctance to use the word "kill" (or "k-word"), preferring to say he will "un-alive" his enemies. *Unlike most all other versions of Deadpool, this one has not been horribly scarred by his healing factor, possibly because Disney wanted to avoid the seriousness of a cancer story for their rather light-hearted show, instead giving an underlying anti-bullying message. *Like most other versions of Deadpool, this character consistently breaks the fourth wall. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Fencing Category:Characters that can break Fourth Wall